


All We Ever Do Is Love

by hostagesfic



Series: One Direction Rare(r) Pair Gifting 2012/13 [6]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF, X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostagesfic/pseuds/hostagesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"With all due respect, Flack, I honestly never thought I'd end up in bed with you," Nick says. Half of it is lost behind Caroline's breathy laugh of a moan, and although Nick can't really see, the way Harry is bobbing his head tells him he's possibly licking little circles around her clit. Good lad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Ever Do Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Rare(r) Pairs](http://hostagesfic.livejournal.com/3524.html) prompt: “Harry/Nick/Caroline i s2g I haven't seen any for them which wow appalling? Don't really care just make it super porny.” This was just gonna be a short little drabble? Oops. Title from XO/The Host by The Weeknd.

"With all due respect, Flack, I honestly never thought I'd end up in bed with you," Nick says. Half of it is lost behind Caroline's breathy laugh of a moan, and although Nick can't really see, the way Harry is bobbing his head tells him he's possibly licking little circles around her clit. Good lad.

"You've been in bed with me before," Caroline points out, flicks her red fingernail against Nick's shoulder, which, _rude_.

Nick huffs, and Harry makes a little sound that goes straight up Caroline’s spine, so Nick feels obligated to nudge Harry’s ribs with his toes. “Sleepovers certainly do _not_ count, Caroline, come on now.”

Harry lifts his head; Nick has to swallow at the sight of him, his lips the bruised berry red of late summer, his chin slick. “Yeah, Caroline,” he says, his stupid slow voice like what Nick guesses boys in renaissance paintings would sound like, “Come on, now.”

“Hush, you,” Caroline swats at him ineffectually, and then her back arches off the bed. When Nick looks over her body, Harry has shoved two fingers inside her.

“You’re _vicious_ ,” Nick grins, and Harry is all lashes and green eyes as he lowers his mouth on her clit again.

“I’m _good_ ,” Harry says, when he raises his head again, licking his lips, resting his head on Caroline’s thigh. She’s laughing through the aftershocks of it, tousling his curls, and Nick is so stupidly fond of the both of them. 

“So good,” Caroline agrees, wiping at his chin with her thumb, then licking the pad of it. “What d’you want, baby?”

If Nick didn’t know the arsehole better, he’d even believe Harry’s stupid innocent face as he says, fixing Nick with a stare, “Want your cock.”

And truthfully, Nick isn’t about to complain. He kicks his briefs all the way off and Harry’s already scrambling between his legs. His hands are soft and warm, one around the base of Nick’s cock and one at his hip, when he swallows Nick down. Overwhelmed, Nick tips his head to the side- and there’s Caroline, damn her, laughing that breathless laugh of hers at his misfortune. Wait- overwhelming fortune? It’s confusing, having a pop star suck your prick.

“How is he?” Caroline asks, licks her lips and she might, possibly, be mocking Nick a little.

Harry doesn’t say anything, for which Nick is thankful, but he sinks a little further down on his cock, hollows his cheeks and lets his eyelids flutter closed. He looks like he’s about to come himself, and Nick bucks his hips just because the visual’s too perfect. 

Harry backs off and glares up at him, though glares isn’t quite the right word, it’s more like _sighs with his watering eyes_. “You wanna fuck m’throat you’ve gotta _ask_ , Nick.”

“Be polite, Grim,” Caroline says, and pinches Nick’s side. She slides her hand down to pet Harry’s cheek and he preens. 

“You’re _ganging up on me_ ,” Nick whines.

“S what you get, really,” Harry says, and licks at the head of Nick’s cock like it’s a fucking dessert or something.

Caroline decides to take pity on him and slips a hand into Nick’s hair, which isn’t actually half bad. His quiff flops most of the time, anyway, there’s nothing really there to ruin. Harry, on the other end, is ruthless, sucking Nick like it’s the last thing he’ll do. He hollows his cheeks and opens up his throat expertly, picks up on just how to use his tongue to give Nick a near impossible time at keeping his arse on the bed, and honestly, Nick’s never been one of those people that’s jealous of exes or previous one night stands- if anything he’d like to shake the hands of the blokes whose cocks Harry has sucked to gain this level of expertise and finesse. He’s made an art of it.

“I think he’ll suck my brains out,” Nick says- he can’t quite make the deadpan he’s aiming for, but Caroline grins nonetheless.

“Look at ‘im,” she says, lower, this time, like it’s just for Nick- or maybe like it’s supposed to _seem_ like it’s just for Nick, because Nick figures she and Harry’d probably both be into that sort of thing.

Nick raises his head and wishes he hadn’t, because from the better angle he can see how Harry’s rutting himself off in the sheets, his back and shoulders rolling with how eager he is. 

“That’s... Jesus, Styles,” Nick shudders, letting his head fall back into the pillow. “Caroline, do- c’n you do something about it?”

She flicks his arm again but moves down the bed to kneel next to Harry. She cups a hand at the back of his neck, toying with his curls, and asks, “Need a hand, darling?”

Harry whines, which she takes for a yes, but when she’s reaching under him to wrap a hand around his cock he makes a pitiful little sound around Nick, pulls off with a dirty slurp. “ _No_ ,” he whines, petulant, and Nick rolls his eyes.

Caroline laughs, raspy, “Sassy little kitten,” but pulls her hand back, settles it between his shoulderblades instead. “Is this what you meant when you said you were good? Going to get Nick off first?”

Harry frowns and licks his lips thoughtlessly, and Nick finally, finally lets himself reach down to thumb at the corner of his mouth. Harry licks at the pad of his finger, tips his head to suck it into his mouth, and Nick hisses, draws his hand back. “Menace.” 

Rolling his eyes, Harry presses his face into the crook of Nick’s thigh. “Want me to suck you off or not?”

Caroline raises her eyebrows, cocks her head at Nick, like she’s trying to convey something, and it makes Nick pause. “Not yet,” he decides, even though the words _burn_ their way up out of his throat. “Not quite yet, love, you’ll have to wait a bit longer for that.”

Before Harry can truly complain, Caroline pulls him into a kiss, pulls his hand in between her legs. Nick cackles when Harry just stops kissing her entirely, slack-jawed, and Caroline nips at his lower lip, cheeky. “Wanna fuck me, Haz?”

“Yeah,” Harry nods, tongue darting out over his red, red lips, “I- please?”

Caroline grins. “Get ready, then,” she instructs, and curls up on her side with her knees bent. She gives Nick a pointed look over her shoulder, and _oh, that_. As Harry fumbles with a condom from Nick’s nightstand drawer, Nick fishes out the half bottle of lube from the drawer and hides it half under the covers. 

“Let’s see you, then, Styles,” Nick challenges, and Harry kisses him, rubs his knuckles deliberately down Nick’s cock.

“Oh, you’ll see me,” Harry drawls, trailing his fingers up Nick’s chest, and then he’s plastering himself along Caroline’s back, lining himself up, and pushing into her with his mouth right under her ear, kissing and mumbling nonsense. Caroline is a sight, baring her throat with her chest pushed out, and Harry marks a tight rhythm of sharp little thrusts, lips pressed to her neck, one hand coming up to thumb at her nipple.

Nick’s a tad entranced, to say the least, and it takes Caroline grunting something that sounds suspiciously like Nick’s name for him to remember, _right_.

“Harry, I have an idea,” he announces, scooting down the bed with a hand flat between Harry’s shoulderblades. “Wanna take fingers, darling?”

Harry’s pace stutters and he laughs breathlessly against Caroline’s neck, tilts his head back to smile at Nick. “Please. Thought you’d _never_ ask.” 

“Drama queen,” Nick informs him, but then Harry’s grinding backwards, shoving his arse out at Nick in expectation every time he draws back from a thrust, and Nick has known for a while now that when it comes to Harry, he’s a weak, weak man.

Caroline reaches back to dig her nails into Harry’s thigh as Nick slicks up his fingers; “Still have to fuck me, darling,” she reminds him, “or no fingers, and Nick shan’t come on your face, after, either.”

“You- you both _do_ that,” Nick says, gesturing with the hand that’s not lubed up. “Harry’s slower and you’re a tad raspier, but you’re both absolutely filthy,” he explains, flattens his hand at Harry’s lower back and nudges his finger between his cheeks, rubs at his hole. He doesn’t warn Harry, times it perfectly so when Harry’s pulling his hips away from Caroline, Nick pushes the first finger in, a smooth slide right up to the knuckle that makes Harry shudder.

“There,” Caroline murmurs, and her hand on Harry’s thigh has relaxed, is petting at him gently now. “We can’t help it, it’s just that you’re so dashingly sexual, Nicholas, brings out the worst in a boy- and a girl, I guess, not that you appreciate it.” She lifts her head enough to grin back at him. Between them, Harry makes a small, pained noise. It’s nothing like protest, but it’s close to overwhelmed, and Nick finds himself joining Caroline in gently rubbing at his side, pressing in closer.

Somehow they fall into rhythm, Harry pushing forward just as Nick slides his finger- and then another- in, angling forward and grinding down hard at the spot that makes Harry whine like that, over and over. “Nick, shit, _please_ , I’m gonna-” he stutters, clinging to Caroline’s side desperately, tipping his head back into Nick’s chest.

Nick grunts, hitching his hips up so he can grind his cock against the back of Harry’s thigh, just bumping the swell of his arse. Maybe next time. “Cazza?” he hears himself say, voice tight. “What do you think?”

“Harry, fuck’s _sake_ , please get a hand on me,” Caroline grits out, and Nick seriously considers having a trophy made for Harry when he moves his hand down her tummy and rubs his fingertips over her clit with what Nick assumes, if her sounds are anything to go by, must be perfect form. In quick succession, she keens and he moans, and Harry tightens around Nick’s fingers, fucking Caroline through their orgasms.

Nick pulls his fingers free with a light squelch, wipes them on Harry’s arse just because he can and because _honestly_ , “think you dislocated my knuckles, Styles.” 

Harry makes a high, blissfully unapologetic noise and nuzzles into Caroline’s hair, and Caroline exhales, laughs. “God,” she says, after a minute, “Grimmy, _do_ shut up.”

“You _stop_ that!” Nick squawks indignantly, nudges at Harry’s side with his knuckles. “Oi, Styles, are you functional yet?”

Harry pulls out of Caroline carefully and ties his condom off, tosses it in the general direction of the bin, and lies on his back, staring at Nick. It takes him a moment to catch up, and then he smirks, straddling Harry’s chest. “You’re a dirty pop star, Harry Styles,” Nick tells him quite seriously, and Harry gives it a moment’s thought before nodding. It probably shouldn’t be as attractive to Nick as it is, but he has a hand around his cock and Harry’s face is all flushed, eyes glassy and mouth swollen, so he really thinks he cannot be blamed.

“I want to see you fuck his mouth,” Caroline says, clearing her throat. “Which is something I didn’t ever plan on saying, and I doubt I’ll ever say again, so you’d better get on it.”

Harry giggles, that stupid head-tilting-back-and-teeth-gleaming kind that Nick is so done for. 

“Fine,” he huffs, and scoots the last bit up Harry’s chest, rubs the head of his cock over Harry’s bottom lip. “Okay, you both win, haha.”

Harry sticks out his tongue and _hums_ , and Nick twitches violently, leans forward so he can grab at his (admittedly, very impressive) headboard. Heaven forbid he fall on top of Harry and squish him. He rather doubts Caroline would volunteer to take up where Harry’d left off.

“You’re not working tomorrow, are you, Harry?” Caroline asks, offhand, and Harry makes a little noise of confirmation. “Oh, good. Wouldn’t wanna ruin his voice, would you, Nick?”

Nick makes a helpless sound, one hand tight at the base of his prick as he nudges past Harry’s lips. He’s only a mortal man, though, ends up fucking quickly and shallowly into the warmth of Harry’s mouth as Caroline encourages them from the side- Nick _supposes_ he sees the charm in the talking- and pets at Harry’s hip and tummy.

When he comes, it’s half on Harry’s tongue and half across his cheeks- he strokes himself through it, tight around the head, and Harry looks all kinds of delighted with Nick’s come going tacky on his eyelashes where they brush oh, so delicately across his cheekbone.

“Fuuuuck,” Nick groans eloquently, and Harry darts his tongue out to lick his lips. “No, stop. Fuck.”

Harry laughs, and his voice breaks on it, going raspy and barely above breathy, but he looks so pleased with himself that it makes Nick’s dick ache. “Taste good,” he says, and Nick _actually_ has to restrain the impulse to slap him.

Caroline is chuckling somewhere in the sheets, and Nick slides off Harry’s chest and flicks at his arm tiredly. “You’re a threat to public safety, is what you are.”

The only thing that convinces Nick that Harry is actually mortal is when he only wipes away half the come on his face and licks it off his fingers, and then wipes off the rest with the corner of Nick’s sheets.

“Hey,” Nick frowns, but- but that’s as far as he’s taking that.

“Night, then, pumpkin,” Caroline coos from her side of the bed, blowing a kiss for Harry and then, mock-reluctantly, one for Nick as well.

“Best night ever,” Harry wriggles, and Nick doesn’t have the heart or energy to resist being pulled into a snuggle as they drift off.


End file.
